1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of an image forming apparatus for forming (projecting) an image composed of pixels by irradiating light, a projection type projector as disclosed in JP-A-2001-249401 is well known.
The projection type projector disclosed in JP-A-2001-249401 has a projector main body and a correcting means that corrects trapezoidal distortion of an image formed on a screen in the case where the projector main body is placed so as to incline with respect to the screen. The term “trapezoidal distortion” refers to geometric distortion where the image has different lateral lengths on top and bottom edges thereof.
Therefore, when an image is formed on a planar screen, the projection type projector disclosed in JP-A-2001-249401 can form a natural image whose distortion is corrected.
However, for example, when an image is formed on a non-planar screen curved in a semi-circular shape, incident angles of the light irradiated with respect to portions of the non-planar screen and distances from the projector main body to the respective portions of the non-planar screen are different from each other.
For this reason, density of the pixels (i.e. the number of the pixels per unit length) in each portion of the image to be formed on the non-planar screen becomes ununiformity. As a result, distortion or deflection of the image occurs. This means that the natural image cannot be formed.
Specifically, for example, in the case where the incident angles of the light irradiated with respect to the portions of the non-planar screen are different from each other, when the projector is operated in the same manner as the event of forming the image on the planar screen, the larger the incident angle of the light irradiated with respect to the portion has, the greater sizes of the pixels existing therein become.
Thereby, the density of the pixels (i.e. the number of the pixels per unit length) in each portion of the image formed on the non-planar screen has a rare-dense profile, as a result of which distortion or deflection of the image occurs.
Likewise, in the case where the distances from the projector main body to the respective portions of the non-planar screen are different from each other, the larger the distance from the projector main body to the portion has, the greater the sizes of the pixels existing therein become.
Thereby, the density of the pixels in each portion of the image formed on the non-planar screen has a rare-dense profile, as a result of which distortion or deflection of the image occurs.